


Pear Hips

by klainefics24



Category: Glee
Genre: Body Image, Cheerio!Kurt, Comfort, Dalton!Blaine, Fluff, M/M, shhhhh ignore the fact that they didn’t co-exist and just enjoy the domesticity between them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 16:43:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klainefics24/pseuds/klainefics24
Summary: Kurt is a little self-conscious after Sue makes an insensitive comment about his figure, so Blaine makes it all better-Btw- I have a tumblr now! Search @i-am-a-shining-star or use this link: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/i-am-a-shining-star





	Pear Hips

Curled up on the sofa next to Blaine, the pair of them buried underneath heavy, knitted blankets and looking at the spread in front of them, Kurt began to reconsider some of his choices. It wasn’t any different from their usual Friday movie nights- his finest selection of soppy romantic comedies and a ridiculous amount of junk food for just two people to share. He had to agree with himself, maybe two cheesecakes and three different types of Ben and Jerry’s was a little excessive, but it wasn’t like they had planned to eat it all at once.

Not most of it, anyway.

He had never worried too much about his eating habits before. Always sticking to a healthy diet of organic, homemade meals- gluten AND GMO free- he had figured that one or two cheat days were allowed from time to time. And, although puberty hadn’t been particularly kind to him by leaving him with the same soft, round cheeks and pitchy voice he’d had since he was six, his metabolism had finally kicked it up a notch, giving him a bit of leeway when it came to letting himself enjoy his guilty pleasures. Or so he had thought, until this afternoon when Coach Sylvester had dragged Mercedes and himself out of Cheerios practice and into her office for a stern warning that they both had until the end of the week to drop fifteen pounds each. Some big magazine interview and photo shoot was coming up and she was pulling out all the stops to make the team look as visually pleasing as possible.

As if he wasn’t offended and embarrassed enough, she went one step further and insulted his girlish figure by calling him ‘Pear Hips’.  _ ‘Pear Hips’! _ He tried to disguise the hurt on his face in front of her (and Mercedes, because she had gotten it a lot worse from Sue than he did), but once he had gotten home after what was surely the most painful and intense circuit training session she had ever put them through, he hadn’t been able to rip his gaze from the mirror.

Running his fingertips along the smooth plane of his midriff, he cringed at the gently sloping curve that stretched from his waist to his hips. So, he was a little curvier than most guys his age, still carrying the tiniest bit of leftover puppy fat that made him look more childish than he cared for. He reluctantly poked and prodded around his stomach, soft and pale from years of shielding his alabaster skin from the sun, but nothing a couple of hard sessions at the gym couldn’t fix.

With a long, weighted sigh, he pulled his uniform shirt down and stared at his reflection one last time, his eyes swooping up and down his sides. Whilst he wasn’t  _ fat _ , Sue was right. He could stand to lose a few pounds. And if she had noticed, what’s to say everybody else hadn’t, as well? What if, God forbid, he accidentally forgets to turn around when they were changing later, and Blaine suddenly sees every single imperfection on his body and realises he wanted out of their relationship?

The thought alone made him shudder. Blinking away tears he hadn’t realised were there, he promptly clambered back upstairs to make the trip to the store and pick up their sleepover supplies, smiling unconvincingly when Blaine had asked if he was okay.

Which lead him to where he was now- watching  _ the Princess Bride _ for the third time this month (it was one of their favourites. Well, one of Kurt’s favourites) with Blaine snuggled into his side, eyes flickering between the screen and the still-sealed pint of  _ Cherry Garcia _ as he decided whether it would soothe the pain of his perpetual teen angst or just make him feel worse...

“Hey, you’ve barely touched anything,” Blaine said when they were about halfway through the movie. “Are you okay? Do you feel sick?”

Kurt flushed, the tips of his ears burning. “No, I’m fine. I guess I’m just not that hungry, I kind of filled up at lunch.”  _ Bullshit; Sue had them eating nothing but peeled celery and forced them to do jumping jacks whilst they queued to use the water fountain in the cafeteria. He was just glad Blaine wasn’t there to witness him clumsily smacking some poor freshman’s lunch tray twenty feet across the room, splattering tomato sauce all over the walls. _

“Oh. Okay.” Blaine shrugged, burying himself a little deeper into Kurt’s side, letting his fingers settle around the waistband of his pyjama pants, gently tugging at the elastic and brushing the bare skin of his hipbone in a way that would have made him shiver with pleasure had it not made him even more incredibly self-conscious than he already was.

Kurt couldn’t keep still when he moved an inch or two over to his stomach, grazing the little bit of pudge just below his belly button. He flinched hard, his hand quickly clamping over Blaine’s to peel his fingers away, suddenly feeling very exposed. Blaine jumped, sitting up a little and looking to Kurt with sad, confused eyes.

“What happened? Did I make you uncomfortable?” He asked, panicking a little.

Kurt shook his head, dropping his hand and pulling the robe tighter around his waist, smoothing down the fabric so he was fully covered. “No, no. Sorry, you just surprised me…” He said, squirming a little under Blaine’s concerned staring.

“Kurt, are you sure you’re feeling alright?” He reached forward and clicked the volume of the TV down, turning so that Kurt was forced to look at him. “You’ve seemed a little off since we both got home from school, did something happen?” He paled. “Is it that Karofsky kid again?”

Blinking, he thought about earlier this morning when he had been thrust into his locker with a snarl for what felt like the hundredth time that semester. “He never takes a day off. But… But, no. That’s not what it is.”

Kurt felt a soft, warm hand slide into his own, squeezing encouragingly. “Then what is it?”

Taking a deep breath to try and alleviate the tell-tale burning sensation welling up behind his eyes, he looked up at Blaine- and then, almost immediately, back down to his lap. 

“... Do you think I need to lose weight?” He whispered.

Blaine’s face dropped, completely shocked. Kurt barely caught the little gasp that left his lips before he felt hot, wet tears roll down his pink cheeks.

“ _ No! _ No, I don’t! Hey, hey,” He paused their movie, using both hands gently cradle his face so he could see him properly, his chest aching when he saw his red-rimmed eyes and trembling bottom lip. “Where’s this coming from, huh?”

“We had Cheerios practice today, and Coach Sylvester took me and Mercedes into her office.” He swallowed, sniffling miserably. “She told us we had five days to drop two dress sizes.”

Blaine sighed, unbridled rage swelling in his gut. As if this poor boy didn’t already go through hell everyday when he showed up at those school gates- the faculty employed to protect him was beginning to turn on him, too? Holding back his angry outburst for later, he rubbed Kurt’s arm reassuringly and allowed him to continue.

The shame and embarrassment from earlier prickled across the back of his neck again, but he forced himself to ignore it so he could share the last, painful detail. “... She told me I had ‘pear hips’.”

“Oh, Kurt...” Blaine pulled him into his arms, hugging him close and rocking him slowly to soothe the shaky breaths coming from between his bitten lips. Taking the corner of his blanket, he gently patted his tear-stained face dry.

“Don’t listen to her. Or anyone who tries to tell you that you’re anything less than perfect.” He pulled away, hands resting on Kurt’s shoulders. “You’re beautiful, Kurt. Just the way you are.”

“But she’s  _ right _ , Blaine,” Kurt whimpered. “Everybody lost their puppy fat years before high school, and mine just won’t budge. It’s not like doing  _ this _ every weekend helps, either,-” He gestured towards their feast on the coffee table.

Blaine furrowed his brow, upset that Sue has managed to get so into Kurt’s head about this. He had never mentioned anything to do with how self-conscious he was about his body before. In fact, it seemed to be the least of his worries when things had gotten a little frisky during their most recent make-out session, with curious hands fumbling around underneath shirts in search of warm, smooth skin.

Kurt sniffed. “I’m just worried that you won’t find me attractive anymore if you see what’s hidden underneath all of this…” He plucked limply at the fuzzy material wrapped around his middle.

Blaine’s heart just about broke when he heard that. It was decided; he would find a way to take down this evil cheerleading coach, even if it killed him.

“Kurt,” He took both of Kurt’s hands back in his own, breathing deep and never breaking eye contact. “You’re the most incredible person I’ve ever laid eyes on. Seriously. I don’t know how I managed to get so lucky. But I’m not in love with you  _ just  _ because I think you’re hot. You’re a kind, generous person. You’re sarcastic and witty; funny and smart… There’s so much more to you than the way you look. No change to your body could ever stop me from loving it, or you.”

The corners of Kurt’s mouth twitched with the tiniest smile. He brushed stray tears from his eyes, collecting them on the sleeve of his button-down pyjama shirt. “Thank you, Blaine. I guess I just got a little too obsessed with what she said.”

Blaine pressed a sweet kiss to the tip of his nose. He had finally stopped crying, but still looked far too sad to Blaine’s liking- and that certainly wouldn’t do. Luckily, an idea had popped into his head.

“Lie down.” He whispered, pushing his own blanket off of his shoulders, letting it fall to the ground in a crumpled heap.

Kurt looked at him nervously, but obliged, sliding down the sofa until he was almost flat on his back with Blaine straddling his upper legs. He began to pull at the tie of Kurt’s robe, taking his time to push back the thick, woolly fabric to reveal his blue silk pyjamas.

“Wh-What are you?-” He was cut off by a pair of soft, rosy lips pressing chaste against his own.

“Just trust me,” Blaine said, nosing Kurt’s cheek. “We can stop if you’re not comfortable with it, I promise I won’t do anything you’re not a hundred percent sure of. But I  _ want _ to help you.” Pressing another kiss to the corner of his mouth, he ran the satiny material of his shirt between his fingers. “May I?”

Kurt let go of a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding, and nodded.

Blaine smiled, settling back and trailing his fingers down Kurt’s clothed chest before he arrived at the hem of his top. Carefully, he began to undo the buttons from the bottom upwards, the fabric sliding off his sides to reveal an expanse of smooth, pale skin.

Kurt’s eyes flickered around Blaine’s face, anxiously looking for signs of disappointment or regret, but he was instead met with a warm, and surprisingly genuine, smile. Feeling some of the tightness melt from from his clenched muscles, he smiled back timidly.

Leaning forward until his dark eyelashes brushed against quivering skin, Blaine began to press small, gentle kisses to every inch of bare chest he could reach- each one sending a tiny, feathery jolt of electricity up Kurt’s spine. Tilting his head back, Kurt’s eyes slid shut, his vision blurring at the edges as he focused on the tingling sensation that was left behind each time he moved a little further down. Slowly, Blaine allowed his hands to slide up his sides, squeezing lightly as he nuzzled his nose into the soft flesh of Kurt’s stomach, continuing to peck kisses all around his abdomen.

Kurt began to giggle quietly, trying to hold still but unable to help twitching at the pleasantly ticklish touch, all of his panicked thoughts about not being worthy of intimacy starting to fade away. Blaine looked up at him from his current position, relieved to see a smile on his face and chuckling at Kurt’s adorable reaction.

“Someone’s having fun,” He teased, pressing a wet, noisy kiss directly to his belly button and blowing a raspberry, causing Kurt to squeal and shove at his shoulders, playfully yelling that he was the biggest dork he knew. Blaine couldn’t help but break out in a silly grin of his own, giving Kurt a few seconds to catch his breath when he was still hiccuping with laughter before letting his hands slide down to settle over the bump of his hips.

Kurt tensed, the last traces of his smile disappearing. His fingers dug into the plush material of his tangled blanket as he drew a sharp breath in. Blaine noticed, his fingertips swishing lightly across his skin as if to ask permission to touch there. Kurt settled back a little- cautious, but willing to let Blaine carry on with his work.

He didn’t need words to reassure him, communicating only with the delicate, methodical movement of calloused fingertips against baby-soft skin, tracing swirling circles and admiring the goosebumps that shivered to life whenever he found a sensitive spot. Drifting over the curve of his hips, he took note of every fine, blonde baby hair; the tiny freckles that must have escaped his meticulous SPF routine earlier this year; the slight roundness of his hips that Kurt had spent the past few days loathing. Blaine made sure to leave lots of kisses there, storing all of these tiny details to replay again in his head when he found himself caught up in sappy Kurt-centric daydreams during History class.

The apprehensive, worried look on Kurt’s face from before was softening as he lost himself in the sensation of Blaine’s roaming hands, comforted by the familiar roughness of his skin from years of violin and guitar lessons- even though he had tried for months to teach him the wonders of a weekly home manicure. The tension that wound tight around his shoulders was draining out at last, pooling around him as he allowed his eyes to close again and let himself drown in Blaine’s touch, realising it wasn’t so bad to let himself be loved  _ because _ of his imperfections, rather than in spite of them.

Continuing until Kurt was lax and boneless beneath him, Blaine eventually came to a standstill, pressing one last, lingering kiss to each hip bone. Shuffling back so he was sat on Kurt’s thighs, he looked down at him adoringly.

“So… How do you feel?”

Kurt huffed a little laugh, his eyes twinkling as they fluttered back open and his cheeks glowing pink. He tugged Blaine back down on top of him, their lips crashing together.

“Wonderful.” He whispered when they pulled apart, gazing at him lovingly. “I love you.”

Blaine giggled. There would never be a moment in time where those words didn’t elicit the same schoolgirl-esque reaction from him, no matter how much they wore it out. He wriggled out of Kurt’s grasp, locking eyes with him.

“And I love  _ you _ ,” He said, chin propped up on Kurt’s sternum, poking his already-pink cheeks for effect. “Every little curve and freckle. I love it all.”

Kurt flushed even more, wrapping his arms around Blaine and cuddling him close so the pair of them could bask in the happy, tingly feeling that coursed through their bodies, setting every nerve alight from head to toe. He breathed deep, his nose pressed into Blaine’s shoulder. Glancing over to the TV, he saw the screen was blank.

“Can we put it back on? We’re almost at the end and I want to watch  _ Mirror, Mirror _ next.”

Blaine sat up, quirking an eyebrow. “Sure we can, but I think it’s time we had a discussion about your Armie Hammer obsession…”

Kurt gasped. “I’m not  _ obsessed! _ He just has nice eyes! And a perfect smile. And  _ amazing  _ pecs.”

“I knew you only wanted to see him shirtless.” Blaine rolled his eyes fondly. “I’m just glad that my competition always happens to be tragically straight.”

“Hey, he’s not your ‘competition’! And besides, even if he were, you’d be winning.”

“Oh, really?”

“Of course.” Kurt winked. His gaze settled on the coffee table. “Especially if you were to pass me that cheesecake…”

Blaine laughed, kissing Kurt’s smiling mouth before he sat up to grab the remote, looking forward to spending the rest of the evening arguing over who was the more swoon-worthy male lead whilst feeding each other bites of cheesecake and ice-cream, too blissed out to care about all the extra cardio they would wind up doing to burn it off later this week.


End file.
